Prodigal
by xbballbolin
Summary: AU Post 1x01: In the books, Alison had a twin, and in the series, it seems Jason has a twin but how different would our stories be if they were each others twin... After Alison's funeral, the prodigal twin brother returns to Rosewood and teams up with the liars in search of answers.
1. Chapter 1: A Brother's Promise

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... }- - - - - -{.. .-=..."_}

Xbballbolin

presents

Prodigal

A Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Chapter One: A Brother's Promise

"When I was a little boy, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind.  
Neat little morality slogans, like "do unto others" and "two wrongs don't make a right".  
But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other.  
For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of the two places: absolute forgiveness… or mortal vindication…  
This is not a story about forgiveness."

–Adaptation of Revenge pilot voiceover

Alison DiLaurentis.

The name meant a lot of things to a lot of people… and if those people were being honest, it didn't mean anything good. Ali was the 'it girl', the queen bee of Rosewood High- and yes to most queen b meant queen bitch. They thought she had it all: elusive perfection, unattainable beauty, friends who would do anything for her, her parent's disposable income… she was the closest thing to royalty Rosewood High had. Yes, they thought they knew Alison DiLaurentis. But they didn't.

…At least not the way _he_ did.

He knew that under all that bravado and showmanship, there was something tragic. It hid just beneath her skin, beneath the designer clothes and fixed smile, a feeling that at any moment someone could see past all she built and realize the truth: the predator had been prey all along. Yet, nobody else saw it until everyone saw it. Until she was gone. For a year, there was speculation of what had happened, whispers of the poor girl many thought to be dead. Then suspicions were confirmed and they found her body. Funeral services were held and it seemed the entire population of the small town was in attendance to mourn the girl who left this world entirely to young- or to sing ding dong the witch is dead depending on the person.

_He_, however, wasn't in attendance.

Jason DiLaurentis had missed his own twin sister's funeral… thus adding to the list of reasons he thought himself to be the worst brother ever. Maybe his parents thought it, too. After all, they didn't even put any acknowledgement that she had a brother on her headstone. An oval shaped tear slipped down the curvature of his cheek, salty liquid streaming steadily and making a track down to his jawline as he stared through tear-blurred eyes at his sister's headstone.

Alison DiLaurentis  
Beloved Daughter. Trusted Friend  
'Tis a fearful thing to love what death can't touch

Gorgeous green kept scanning over the words as if by some chance he'd misread the words engraved in the sheetrock but there was no mistake. Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason accepted that he really hadn't been much of a brother to Alison. Growing up… now that was a different story. He remembered when they were each other's rock, back when there world was only a block wide and they were each other's best friend. He used to run into her room at the first sign of a storm because he knew she hated them- used to run to her defense anytime she was scared actually. He used to let her go first anytime they had to take turns. He always put her first… then the growing pains started. She escalated her childish games and he drank, smoked, and snorted anything he could to feel numb. They drifted and the seas turned treacherous. They fought. He didn't approve of her methods of coping and she didn't approve of his. Then her games bled into their life and she got him sent to military school. He swore he hated her. He even told her he did. Part of him thought that's why she disappeared.

But now he knew it wasn't.

"Hey Alicat," he starts knowing that she hated the nickname, but she couldn't really protest its use now could she. "I know it's a little late, but I want to apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother. I could've been better. I should've been better."

A bitter, dry laugh escaped his lips at how underwhelming his words were, how they failed to capture the magnitude of him letting her down. Growing up his parents led him to believe he had one job: protect his sister. One job. And he couldn't even do that. In fact, he failed in such a way that made normal failure look like success. She was murdered. Someone savagely bashed in his sister's skull in with a rock, threw her in a pit, and buried her alive while he was passed out in a lawn chair less than a mile away from her. He could've prevented it all if he wasn't giving into his vices… if he hadn't dedicated that weekend to showing that military school hadn't changed him and he was still the same partier he was before, he could've saved her. But he didn't. He failed her as his brother back then. He couldn't save her, but he could avenge her.

"I will be better. I'm staying in Rosewood until I find who," he paused, throat straining to swallow the lump that formed in his throat knowing that if he said the words, they'd become all the more real. But at the same time, he knew that a promise only counted once it was confirmed between the parties in Ali's world. "Until I find out who took you from me and make sure they get what they deserve."

Want more of this fic?  
Well there's a little trick.  
All you gotta do,  
is take the time to review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. The story started as kind of a random thought that got stuck in my head and I thought I'd get it out, nobody would be interested, and be done with it but, thankfully, this idea seems to have sparked a few peoples interest and I decided to run with it! (Thank you for all the lovely reviews and words of encouragement). That being said I wanted to make sure I had a storyline to run with and decided to map it out before continuing. (This story will have different and those who were A on PLL may not wind up being A in this storyline but some aspects will. These aspects will be noted in the need to know before this chapter section below).  
Need to know before reading this chapter: This chapter takes place during the episode "the Jenna Thing" (1x02) meaning:

-Alison's body was found  
-The girls are getting -A texts.  
-Jenna's back.

Disclaimer: I do not own, and am in no way affiliated with PLL or any of the characters.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... }- - - - - -{.. .-=..."_}

Xbballbolin

presents

Prodigal

A Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Chapter Two: The Beginning

"The end is where we start from." –T.S. Elliot

In the early morning hours, the VRRAAOOOM of the prodigal's motorcycle echoed through the streets of Rosewood warning the town that he had arrived; he weaved in and out of traffic until he pulled into a parking spot in front of Rosewood High. Cutting the engine, Jason DiLaurentis stared up at what was once his sister's kingdom- the place where she ruled all and you either bowed down or got obliterated. It was a peculiar feeling, to be back, to see no obvious differences but knowing everything had changed. He was like the school in that sense, completely changed and affected by the death of his sister but appeared to be completely unchanged. Realizing he's in the public eye- that whispers and staring was occurring in abundance swirling about who the mysterious rider that just added a little intrigue to an otherwise typical Thursday morning- Jason pulled off his helmet and tried to pretend he didn't notice.

But it was inevitable. Even if he wasn't Alison's brother, all eyes would've been on him. Jason left Rosewood High with a bang- a literal explosion due to the improper discarding of a joint in the school after breaking into said school at night- and in a small town like Rosewood… that made him notorious. Questions swirled as to how he managed to come back, and why he was back… enough whispers to sound almost deafening. But he perseveres knowing that it was all a means to an end.

If history had taught him anything, assassinations of royalty were usually enacted by traitors within their midst and he feared that his sister was no exception. Aria, Hannah, Emily, Spencer… they were his suspects and the need to solve his sister's murder overshadowed his desire to hop back on his bike and never look back at the small town that he typically saw as a prison.

He needed to know, not just for him, but for Ali.

xXx

The day was an agonizing crawl, every moment of fake smiles and pretending to be what he wasn't more exhausting and sickening as the last. He hated pretending to be okay, to be reformed, to be normal. He never faltered on the outside. Even when his ex-friend Noel Kahn tried to pick things up like he'd never left, Jason played along like a pro. He wore a mask. And that mask wouldn't falter in the slightest. Pulling the last book from his locker, Jason ran his hand over his face to adjust the mask in an attempt to shake himself from his exhaustion.

Just three more classes and…

As he shut his locker, he realized that one of his targets had finally come into view.

Spencer Hastings. She carried the stigma of being a Hastings, the added pressure of chasing that ever so elusive perfection embedded in their DNA. But the thing was, she wasn't her parents or Melissa. She put in twice as much effort for a fraction of the result. And in such a competitive environment, she simply couldn't win. No matter what, she'd always be second best and he knew a little about that. But where they differ, is he accepted he was the black sheep, maybe embraced it a little too much, And Spencer, she fought it tooth and nail… so hard that she'd do anything and everything to get ahead- exactly the kind of person that Ali would toy with that she probably shouldn't.

Watching as she closed her locker, and started rushing to her next class, Jason decided it was time to make first contact with Ali's inner circle. He closed his locker and waited for her to draw near, 3…2…1… Turning from his locker, Jason stepped out into the hallway traffic. Strong legs moved forward, sending him crashing into the lanky frame of Spencer Hastings, knocking the books from her arms and sending her stumbling back a bit. Immediately, he sank to the floor and began to pick up the brunette's books, pretending he wasn't actually aware of who he'd hit. Ash blond locks swept in a casual disarray dipped over his thick brows, shielding his eyes from the brunette.

"I'm sorry," he apologized fishing the books up off the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was—"

The sentence immediately dies on his tongue as he looks up and pretends it's the first time he realized who he crashed into. His fake shock is mirrored- except legitimate- in the brainy brunettes and for a moment, one that seemed to linger a minutes instead of seconds, the two just stare unsure how to proceed. But as most moments go, time sluggishly moved forward and is brushed off.

"Spencer, hey," he acknowledges, stammering slightly as he climbed back upright and held out the stack of books for her to take.

"Jason," she says, still shocked to see him back in Rosewood after everything that had happened, "You're back."

The edge of his lip curls up into a small smirk, his signature smirk that seemed like the only thing Spencer actually remembered of Ali's twin brother that always disappeared behind his bedroom door… that and hardcore-punk music vibrating the floor boards.

"Looks like it," he responded, eyes flickering down to the books to subtly hint that she hadn't taken them yet.

"Are your parents back too, then?" she questioned, reaching forward and taking the books but her gaze never leaving him.

"'Fraid not," he said, the words not quite carrying the conviction he wanted them too. He didn't care that they weren't there because they had stopped being there for him a long time ago. In fact, the only reason he wasn't still rotting away in military school was because his grandmother knew he was going to go back one way or another and convinced his parents that allowing him to go back would look better than the messy court case that would follow him petitioning the courts to be an emancipated minor. "They found it too difficult to be here… too many ghosts."

"But you don't?" she quickly shot back, a question most would think was crass but he actually appreciated the fact she wasn't treating him like some glass doll that could break if pressed too hard.

"No," he starts, shrugging his shoulders as a nagging doubt to his answer struck him in the gut. "I mean, kind of, but I don't mind dealing with a few ghosts if it means holding onto the good memories, ya' know."

"I think so," she responds, but she's still eyeing him a bit quizzically causing him to almost regret his haste in running into Spencer and not going squaring off with Hannah or Emily first. But thankfully the warning bell tolled, and the need to have perfect attendance outweighed her desire to interrogate- well talk but he found most talks with her walked the thin line between friendly and weary- the returned prodigal. "Sounds like we better get to class."

Stepping aside to so she can pass, Jason tried his best to continue the friendly façade a moment longer. "Yeah, I'll see you around though."

Reciprocating with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes the brainy brunette replied, "Definitely."

And she would too… because this was only the beginning.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3: Aria

Disclaimer: I do not own, and am in no way affiliated with PLL or any of the characters.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... }- - - - - -{.. .-=..."_}

Xbballbolin

presents

Prodigal

A Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Chapter Three: Aria

Not many people can point to an exact moment in time and say there it is. That's the moment where everything changed. Where my world changed. Where I changed. Jason DiLaurentis was one of the unfortunate few. He knew the moment that Ali disappeared, his world crumbled. He crumbled.

The Jason DiLaurentis the world knew was destroyed the day Ali disappeared.

And nobody seemed to see that in Rosewood High.

Except her.

The last few minutes of her psychology class ticked away in an agonizing crawl, and as a few students were attempting to finish the assigned pages of their workbooks to avoid having homework and others were trying to wade out the agonizing silence demanded upon them by Mrs. Twait- there was a reason her last name was so close to a particular swear- Aria found herself stealing glances across the room at him.

The school had been abuzz with news of Jason's return, so she thought she wouldn't be surprised to see him. Yet she was. Not to see him but what she saw. He seemed more present, the wayward stumble through life shrouded in a haze of smoke long gone. The long shaggy locks that'd overgrown due more to not caring than a style choice were cut shorter on the sides and the length on the top pooled just above his eyes in a stylized fashion. But what really threw her for a loop was his eyes. She tried to keep eye contact to a minimum, at first to not be awkward but now because she didn't like what she saw. Sure, no longer being bloodshot was a plus, but she used to get entangled in those leafy green eyes, like she was lying in the jungle staring up past the canopy of leafy terrain and vines with a gorgeous glimmer of light. But now, there was no light in those gorgeous green eyes, no gleam of happiness and darker, like a forest.

Yes, Jason DiLaurentis had changed, so why was he trying to hide it?

Was it denial, or something far more sinister?

She couldn't deny the timing of his return had coincided with the emergence of this knew threat- this monster masquerading as Alison- and Spencer claimed that they had to see everyone as a suspect, but she always had a soft spot where Alison's brother was concerned. Jason DiLaurentis was always a mystery to Aria. Combine that and her soft spot for bad boys, it was no wonder she had a crush on him.

So engrossed in her examination, Aria stared a little too long and the supposedly reformed rebel's gaze had shifted from his textbook and to her. Slightly embarrassed, she ducked her head down and pretended to be focusing on her notebook, praying that her cheeks weren't turning red, but they were and he most certainly noticed.

The edge of his lip quirks up into a smirk as he watched the rosy tinge hits her cheeks, the first genuine reaction he'd had all day which was exactly how long Jason had been avoiding her. Of all the powerpuff girls, Aria was the one he found bearable. Okay, he found her so much more than bearable. In fact, he was intrigued by the girl with the pink hair, her rebellious streaks visible. She was always so creative, so full of life that their brief encounters would actually breathe life into him. But she'd never been his. She couldn't. Alison was always a solid barrier, her friends her possessions and therefore off limits.

And now she was more off limits than ever.

Everyone was a suspect, and she was no exception. If he wanted to find justice- or more accurately to avenge- Alison, he couldn't let feelings overpower logic. He may look at her and see an angel, but even the devil was once an angel, and she couldn't be trusted. Shifting his attention back down to his already finished paper, he silently reprimanded himself and debated on whether he had what it'd take to strike up a conversation after class- to use her as his access point to get into the liar's circle.

Suddenly the seconds that had ticked by in an agonizing crawl hit warp speed and the bell rang, blaring at him to make a decision. As the rest of the class got up and made their way to the door like a herd of cattle, he slowly gathered his books and turned his attention towards them silently hoping that she was at the front of the mass exodus and he was lucky enough to have the situation out of his hands. Fortune never did favor him though.

Their paths would converge on their way out the door and all Jason could do now was embrace what was about to happen. The last thing that crosses his mind before he potentially earns his place in hell is 'for Alison'. Every lie, every manipulation, every damning thing he will do… it's all for his sister.

"Can I ask you something," he questions, standing beside her as they made their way out the door? He didn't bother with pleasantries, the mundane niceties such as 'how are you' and 'what's up' never really his thing, nor was it hers. And that's what he liked about her. She was able to see past the bullshit of everyday life. She never settle for ordinary because she was so extraordinary.

"Sure," she responds, her heart quickening slightly as her mind raced with possibilities of what he might ask.

"Did everyone fawn over you when you came back from Iceland, or am I just special?" he teased, a bit of the mischievous spark in his demeanor that made her second guess her earlier assessment. Maybe she hadn't completely lost the mischievous rebel after all.

"Don't worry, soon enough they'll be treating you like you never left."

He didn't know which fate was worse, but he treated the statement as if the answer would suffice. Letting out a mock sigh, he continued, "thank God, I'm starting to feel like an exhibit a zoo or something."

She let out a little laugh at his response, the song of her laughter so intoxicating that he almost let himself drown in it. Almost. He couldn't look at her like the girl that he's had a crush on since they were children. Love was nothing more than a weakness now and he refused to fall prey to it. But that didn't mean he couldn't use it to his advantage.

"So thank you," he continued, his gaze slipping from where he was headed to her and stopping in his tracks. She followed in suit looking up at him with a hint of confusion as to why he was thanking her. Realizing the questioning in her eyes, he continued, "For not being everyone else."

She blushes at his statement, a slight nervous chuckle of disbelief dancing across her lips. She was beautiful and didn't even realize it, which somehow made her more so. Indulging himself in the flirtation, Jason continued, "What? It's true. You've always had this way of being different and doing the unexpected… like your pink hair."

She lights up at his statement, the recollection of her streaks of rebellion rushing back. She opens her mouth to comment but before she can, she hears her name being called out among the hustle and bustle of the halls. Momentarily, her eyes shift down the hall and to Hannah, who was waiving her over. Apologetically, she looks to Jason and starts, "I should go."

He nods in understanding and she turns to walk away only getting a few feet before she hears the familiar baritones calling her back. Turning to Jason, she pauses waiting to see what he had to add. A beaming grin slips onto his lips and his eyes sparkle making her heart race. He was beautiful, handsome entirely too feeble a word to describe him when the illusive happiness found its way onto his typically brooding features.

"I miss that pink hair."


End file.
